


GotBangtan//OT14

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Mark, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Youngjae are best friends, maybe more, in college. The four tend to mess around a lot together. One day, the same flower tattoo was shown on each of their wrists.Jaebum and Namjoon both lead a 10 member pack together. One day, Namjoon spots four students who have the same flower on their wrists as the pack.





	1. •Character Introduction•

**GOT7**

Mark

▷Age 25  
▷Omega  
▷Introvert  
▷"Woah. We're all mates?"

Jaebum

▷Age 25  
▷Alpha (pack leader)  
▷Introvert  
▷"Four more? You have to be shitting me... 

Jackson

▷Age 25  
▷(extreme) Extrovert  
▷Alpha  
▷"I don't know about you Jaebum hyung, but they are HOT."

Jinyoung

▷Age 25  
▷Introvert  
▷Beta  
▷"Can you all control your hormones before you scare them away?"

Youngjae

▷Age 22  
▷Extrovert  
▷Omega  
▷"Well then... Didn't expect this."

Bambam

▷Age 21  
▷Extrovert  
▷Beta  
▷"Hey! How do you know? How do you know I'm not big. Wanna see?"

Yugyeom

▷Age 20  
▷Extrovert  
▷Alpha  
▷"Oh~ when you said we were soulmates you literally meant.. Okay."


	2. •Character Introduction•

**BTS**

Seokjin

▷Age 25  
▷Extrovert  
▷Omega  
▷"I swear to god if you don't sit down right now.." 

Yoongi

▷Age 25  
▷Introvert  
▷Beta (I was gonna make him an omega but some people may have problems with that so~ beta)  
▷"Ten other mates? Yeah. No thanks."

Hoseok

▷Age 24  
▷Extrovert  
▷Beta  
▷"Come on hyung it's not that~ bad."

Namjoon

▷Age 24  
▷Ambivert  
▷Alpha (pack leader)  
▷"Four more... This better be it."

Jimin

▷Age 22  
▷Ambivert  
▷Beta  
▷"Touch my butt again and see what happens." 

Taehyung

▷Age 22  
▷Extrovert  
▷Alpha (huehuehue deal with it)  
▷"Welp... Okay guess it's mating time–"

Jungkook

▷Age 21  
▷Extrovert  
▷Beta (huehuehue)  
▷"More mates equals more fuc–"


End file.
